Fairy Temptation
by OblivionIsOnlyInevitable
Summary: Mal Harman, a man who thought to have been Sarah Strange's soulmate, just lost the girl of his dreams to his rival, Kierlan Drache. Now, in some bar, he meets a girl, Sienna, and helps her escape from her captures, who are doing everything possible to get their hands on the beautiful, sensual, feisty, little Sienna, who's value is worth more than Night World royalty.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Temptation**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Night World, or Mal, just this plot I thought of.:)

 **Chapter 1**

Mal Harman was drinking in a bar somewhere far, far away from Sarah Strange and Kierlan Drache, having moved across states to be away from them now that they've discovered that they were actual soulmates, and it wasn't him that was linked up to Sarah in that way. Mal had caved and given Sarah to his rival. Giving them his blessing, including some space, no matter how much it hurt his broken heart.

Still, he didn't want to get in the way. He knew he loved Sarah, with all his heart, he would forever love Sarah. But Sarah had chosen. She was meant to be with another man. A man who not only was a carrot-top, but a Wild Power. A man that recently helped to _save_ the world.

Of course, Mal had helped save the world too. But, who could have achieved to fight against a Wild Power when it came to a maiden's heart? No man that would live to tell the tale.

Unfortunately, that wasn't all true, since Mal was still here. Alive and breathing. But he certainly didn't feel so alive sitting here, under age, and drinking himself away. He actually felt pretty defeated and mad with himself.

How could he allow Kierlan to take his woman? How could he allow that animal to take Sarah? How could the Gods make a laughingstock out of him and chose Kierlan as Sarah's soulmate? Couldn't they once have made a mistake and given him Sarah as his soulmate instead?

Couldn't Mal ever be happy?

Maybe not. Maybe not ever.

And Mal drank to that. Downing a cup of whisky, and feeling the warm, bitter, nauseating taste go down his throat.

He sighed, content.

He wanted to be happy. Wanted Sarah. Wanted to have love like Kierlan, wanted to have a _soulmate_. Wanted Sarah to be his soulmate.

There was no other woman in his mind tonight but Sarah. Not even the many delicacies in this room walking up to him, wanting to snag his attention, filled his mind.

He only wanted Sarah. Sarah was all he needed. He could never move on from his childhood crush. Until...

There was a racket in the back of the bar, in the kitchen. Plates broke. Tables were turned over. Clattering and running was heard. It was so loud and bothersome, it acquires his attention. Even the bartenders attention.

"Is everything okay?" Mal asked the bartender. It was late, nearly closing time, and not many people were in the bar. But those that were, they were too drunk to care.

Alarmed, the bartender said, "I'm not sure. I'm going to take a look." Just as he said that, the door that led to the kitchen area burst open and a girl with a mass of fiery red hair burst out of it.

She was a small thing, petite, but not particularly lacking with those dangerously curvy hips, round bottom, and perfect sized breasts.

She whirled around, silver gleamed in her hands, and just as she had, she had fallen backwards, as a creature ten times her size plowed through the kitchen door, breaking it, unhinging it from its spot.

It roared, claws bared, fangs sharpened to razors, eyes as feral as a mighty beast. And fell on top of her.

A werewolf.

The girl, baring her own teeth at it, gave a loud battle cry, before being engulfed by its body.

A shocked whimper from the beast, before the body went motionless.

Mal, who had stood up at some point, stared at the body, too shocked to do anything at first.

The humans in the vicinity, still up, freaked out and ran. Even the bartender, shaken up, broke many glasses, as his body moved back, away from the beast that suddenly appeared in the bar, and ran out of the place.

There was no other movement, but the time ticking by. He thought, they were both dead in front of him.

But then, the body began moving. The beast's shoulders jerked up.

Was he standing? Did he defeat the girl?

And then, a bit of red appeared from underneath the beast.

Grunts from the little girl, as she pulled herself out of its heavy weight. Her legs were last. She must have thought she was alone in the bar, that everyone else was gone—which was the normal thing to do, in a human bar, when a giant-like bear-like-wolf popped out of the kitchen. But in this case, she wasn't. There was still another person in the same vicinity with her. And when she realized it, her thick mane of hair whipped around to him.

Mal met eyes as bright and beautiful as emeralds. He saw skin as gorgeous as opals. He saw a face as cute as a pixies.

She was a delicate thing, but after witnessing her victory against a mighty beast, he knew she was far from delicate. She was a courageous thing.

Something shiny was in her hand. Silver? It gleamed in the light, covered in crimson.

So that's how she had killed the wolf, he thought. Using silver against him. Nice. But that also meant she knew about their weaknesses. Not entirely all of them, since she was pointing the wrong weakness against Mal, who was not a werewolf, but a hybrid. Half-vampire and half-witch.

Silver did not work against him. Maybe grazed him, but he would quickly heal from such an attack.

 _Stupid little girl._ He shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Stay back," she warned him. "Don't come any closer, you! _You beast!_ "

"I'm _not_ werewolf," Mal informed her. "Silver would _not_ work on me."

She growled at him. "I know what you are, _vampire_. I don't need you to tell me that. I can see the signs written all over you."

"Then you must know that pointing such a dagger at me will only get you killed."

She scoffed and laughed. " _Please_ , the only one that's going to get killed here is you, if you don't stay away from me." She did not put the blade down, still pointing it at him, watching him like a hawk.

They were just mere feet away from each other. Mal could have easily appeared before her and took the blade right out of her hands. Could have pointed it at her instead, used it against her, scared her. But he didn't.

Instead, what he asked her was, "Why was he chasing after you?" He could have only guessed why. A human that knew about the Night World, meant a dead one. Humans weren't allowed to know about the Night World, it was one of the many rules. But good thing he didn't really follow those rules.

No. As a member of Circle Daybreak, he believed differently. He was with Sarah Strange for a while, wasn't he? Helping his childhood friend, Kierlan Drache, keep her alive while she was being hunted for being a human that knew of the Night World. More than that, for being assumed as the Wild Power.

Of course, everyone was wrong, because it was actually Kierlan that was the Wild Power.

"That's none of your business," she shot back.

She was defensive. He could understand that. Being a human and chased by wild animalistic supernatural creatures could make anyone like that.

"Maybe I can help?" He kept trying.

She didn't believe him. " _You?_ " She scoffed again. "Help _me_? Why would you do such a thing? No, better question: why should _I_ believe you?"

Mal shrugged. "I don't really have an answer for that."

"Because you're obviously not someone worthy of trusting."

"No. Maybe," he corrected himself. "Okay, so I'm not all that good. But I'm honestly not trying to hurt you. You're obviously being hunted. You have nowhere to go. And you're dealing with a bigger society than you realize. Whatever they're hunting you for, they will find you. Would you rather deal with me, or risk facing off even more of those people when they find you?"

She stayed quiet, debating this. Her guard, slightly lowered. "Why would you go out of your way to offer to help me?"

Another shrug. "Maybe I'm just trying to do some good by paying for my sins."

She looked at him skeptically.

Mal shook his head. "Look, do you want help, or not? Those guys—whoever they maybe—come in packs, so pretty soon word will get out that a gigantic bear strolled into this place, and human police will come swarming in the place, and with them will come Night Worlders trying to clean up the mess _you_ created, so that humans won't learn the actual truth of what happened here."

All that he said sunk in. He could just see the gears in her head turning. Then, she replied, "Okay. Help me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Temptation**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Night World.

 **Chapter 2:**

Getting help from him was probably a mistake. But she couldn't take it back now.

At any moment, he could lead her into a trap. But she didn't have any other option.

 _You could have shapeshifted into another person, disguised yourself so they wouldn't be able to recognize you,_ she reminded herself.

But they could have recognized her scent. Not many people smelled like her. Strongly like earth and flowers and nature and fairy dust.

They would have found her right away.

 _You could have rolled in trash, or put on a bum's coat, or slapped human shit on your face—_

 _Okay, mind! You're not really helping!_

The point was she was limited, and she didn't have any other options. None at all. None whatsoever. Until this guy came along. This very handsome dark knight, who also happened to be a Night Worlder... Greeeeat.

How did she end up getting stuck in this mess?

Well, she knew how. She was kidnapped by a very powerful, very ancient vampire, and brought to his castle to get married to his son and bare him children. Not exactly what you'd call an ideal marriage.

The moment she got the chance, she got the hell out of town and ended up here. She didn't look great, unable to change clothes for two days, just running and flying, and even swimming. Trying her best to get the hell away and out of their reach and get home.

The only problem was, she was in New Hampshire, and her home was 2,513 miles away from where she was. And that was driving distance.

Now, she was in a car with this stranger, driving to who knows where. But for now, safe. She hoped so.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

She didn't answer, so he glanced at her, prompting her to answer with his steel blue stare.

Her heart leaped. Those majestic eyes. She couldn't look at them. They made her feel strangely.

"What's your name?" he asked yet again.

She bit her lower lip, refusing to answer him.

"Are you really going to play that game?" he smiled disbelieving.

"Let's just get some thing straight, okay? I came with you, but telling you anything about myself is currently off limits." He could use it against her. Use it to find the location of her home, of her people's whereabouts. And she refused to leak anything out that she shouldn't.

"It's just a name. It's not like I'm going to use that against you," he said to her. Amusement in his tone. "I'm Mal." He put a hand to his chest to indicate himself. "And you are...?"

She frowned. He was making fun of her, she knew. "Sienna," she answered. That was all he was getting out of her.

"Sienna," he tested the name.

She liked the way he said her name. It made her body tingle. Made her heart jump in her chest. Made her want to hear him say it again. Why?

"I like it," he said. "It's nice. Sienna."

Oh. Say it again. No! No! What? No. Don't say it again.

She scowled. "Well, yours is not nice at all. What kind of name is Mal? Is it short for something? Like _Mal_ nutrition?"

His lip quirked up, but didn't smile. "No. If it was, my mom never told me about it, and I'd be just as shocked to learn it was a slang for something longer." He seemed unfazed by her slander to his name.

She didn't seem pleased about that. Not one bit. "Where are you taking me?" she changed the subject.

"Well, since I wasn't expecting to help a girl escape from anybody, I guess to my place. There will be clothes and food and a shower there you can use to clean yourself up, until I can get in contact with someone form Circle Daybreak that could help you out properly."

"What?" More Night Worlders? "No! No. I don't want that!" She nearly threw herself on top of him to turn the car around.

"Whoa!" The car surged, but he was able to get control of it. _Crazy woman!_

"No other people! Just you."

"Okay! Sit down!" He got it. No other people. Just him...

He sighed, racking a hand through his hair.

"Thank you," she said timidly.

What was he going to do with her?

He glanced at her, tiredly. "Anything else?" She shook her head at him. "Can I at least take you to my place then?" She hesitated, then nodded her head. "Okay then." At least he got permission to do that much.

He sighed once again.

Once he got to his house, he parked his car, and got off the car, waiting for her to do the same.

Keeping her eyes up at the two story home, she did. She was nervous. And she studied the house far longer than anybody else that had entered the house before.

"There's no one else in there," he said, like he could read her mind.

Sienna turned to him. Was it spelled out on her face?

"I promise," he said. "No one else. Just me and you."

His voice seemed to soothe her, and she gulped, then followed him inside.

Like he had promised, there was no one else here but them two. That was reassuring. But that didn't make her drop her guard yet.

The first thing she noticed when coming into this home was the warmth. Then the cleanliness. It had a grandmother's homey touch to it. Not exactly something she was expecting from a guy like him. Maybe the cleanliness, since his dark clothes didn't appear to have a speck on them. And wealth, because those were brand clothes he was wearing, but not the light brown walls, or the tan and brown zigzagged marble tiled floors, or all the black leather furniture, or the stone fireplace. And certainly not the pattern rugs on the floors.

Pictures littered the walls and tables and corners of every part of the house, of family, of friends, of people that must have been very important to this man leading the way into the house.

She didn't recognize any of them, thankfully.

"My aunt's house," he explained. "She allowed me to borrow it for a while to getaway..." He did not go on. After the major war that happened, and Sarah choosing Kierlan over him, Mal just wanted to get away, move even across states. Aunt Cybele had seen that and helped him out. Got him out. Gave him a way out.

He was grateful for her help.

He didn't think he'd be able to stand ever seeing Sarah and Kierlan together. It hurt too much. It tortured him.

He appreciated the doorway out.

"This way." He led the way upstairs, to a room connected to a bathroom. "You can use this bathroom to bathe, and the room to change. I'll make sure to leave you some clothes here so you can do both those things, and a clean towel to dry yourself."

Sienna didn't know if that was really a good idea.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything I'm not supposed to. I'm not that kind of man," Mal washed those worries away. Again, reading what's on her mind.

Did she really not have the words written on her face?

"If it makes you that uncomfortable, I'll even give you the clothes and towel beforehand, so you can lock yourself in here and not have to worry about me." He chuckled.

Did he think her that wary? Well, he was right. She accepted that, and waited for him to collect all the things for her. He left, and a few minutes later he showed up again with the material in his hands, and—

Those weren't boys clothes.

She stared at him questionable that he answered, "Not my house, remember?"

Oh. Right, right. She took the clothes and did not question any further, placing them on the bed.

He led himself out of the room from there, and Sienna followed him so she could shut the door on his face and lock it.

She still didn't know if doing this was such a good idea. But she would kill for a shower. So, she would just have to risk it.

Walking into the restroom, she locked that door too, making herself extra secure, before removing her clothes and turning on the water, measuring the temperature to her liking. She liked the water scolding, hitting her pearl skin until it flushed pink.

She sighed contently. Her wild red hair pressing her scalp and turning an even darker shade.

It has been so longer water. She missed showering. Missed hygiene. So glad to have it back.

She found a shampoo bottle, and poured some of the contents in her hand. It smelled good. Like spice and mint and sandalwood. Masculine. It smelled just like Mal.

She could take it in all day. She rubbed the stuff in her hair, until its white suds overtook her red flaming hair. Then, she went under the water. The shampoo washed away.

Next was soap. Mm... it smelled just like him too—

What was wrong with her? She finally snapped out of that enchanted daze. Why was she acting irrational? Why did everything she smelled reminded her of that guy? She had just met the guy to be acting this stupid.

But it was strange. Despite just having met the guy, Sienna felt oddly safe around him. She believed him instantly—something she would have never done or considered with another person—especially when they had just met. He also seemed to be able to read everything she thought, which was a bother, but ceased to question anything further about it all.

He was the first kind soul she had met in a long time. The first person to want to help her, so of course she was being genuinely different with him. Stupid, but different. Well, she needed to change that right now. Be more assertive, Sienna. Be more careful and guarded and not idiotic.

She needed to be smart, and smart she shall be.

She needed to get home.

Finishing up in the shower, she turned off the water, and got out, drying and patting herself down with the towel, she stepped out of the bathroom and entered the room. Not without peeking out of the door first, and making sure Mal had kept his word in staying out. He did, which made her cordial he kept his word.

Going to the clothes, she checked them out and quickly put them on, glad to feel unsullied cotton on her body, and smell the smell of detergent on her, and not sweat and grime.

Then, she went to the restroom again to find a comb there waiting for her. She used it to comb out the knots out of her hair. She combed until her hair was gleaming red and straight reaching all the way down to her lower back. Pretty soon, when her hair was dry, those gorgeous red hoops would come back to her hair, and there would be nothing she could do about them, unless she added heat to her hair and straightened them. But she wasn't going to go through that hassle, she liked her natural hair. The mass of curls.

After that, she saw a tube of toothpaste, squeezing some out on her finger, she tried to clean her mouth as thoroughly as possible. She missed this minty freshness too, and grabbed some of that mouthwash he had on the corner of the sink too to supplement as an added bonus.

There. She was as clean as ever. She smiled at herself in the mirror, white teeth glistening.

Then, heading out the room, Sienna became self-aware again of her surroundings. The hallway seemed extra long to her as she trudged along it.

When she finally found Mal again—well, he seemed to find her actually. Mal was coming up the stairs to check on her.

"Oh. Hey." He seemed to be genuinely surprised to see her there. "I was just about to come get you." He couldn't help it. His eyes wondered up and down her build. "You...clean up great," he said, clearing his throat.

A compliment? How nice. "Thanks." Usually, other times, Sienna seemed to hate it when guys checked her out on their first meeting, but...it was strange around Mal, okay? This has already been clarified. With him, she felt butterflies in her stomach, and they were just annoying.

"I made breakfast," he said. "I know it's late for that, but I figured you'd be hungry, am I right? Since you've been on the run—for however long—that we will discuss about—you'd want a bite to eat first?"

Her thoughts exactly. And to answer his question, her stomach automatically growled. She blushed. He chuckled. "Figured as much. Come on. I'll take you to the kitchen to get you that bite to eat."

"Thank you," her voice was low and embarrassed, as she followed him to the kitchen. She dreaded the conversation about her captures, but he has been so nice to her up until now, what's a little intel for a meal?

How stupid of her...

From in here, the smell of eggs, bacon and toast was a lot more acute, it made her mouth water. She could just run to her plate, if she didn't care about her image so much. She didn't want to look desperate around him, like she hadn't eaten in days.

She sat in her chair, elegantly so. And he sat across from her. She picked up her fork, and she watched him watch her. She noted he had no food in front of him, and he motioned for her to dig in.

"You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

Okay then. Well, she was. She dug in, not caring the the food could be poisoned or drugged to make her fall asleep, or make her body react the opposite of what she commanded it to do. She was just hungry and wanted to eat, so she did. She should have been more wary though, and less trusting of this male. She didn't know why she acted so freely around him, but there was something about him she couldn't quite pinpoint, a hunch. A feeling, almost like there was nothing she should worry about with him.

How stupid of her, she knew. Sienna told herself that a hundred times already, but she still didn't seem to get the point.

When she was half way done with her food, he broke the silence and asked her, "I know you took a vow of silence, Sienna, but in order for me to help you, I'm going to need a little information."


End file.
